teamosupremofandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Characters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Teamo_Supremo&action=edit&section=2 editTeamo Supremo *Crandall / Captain Crandall - The leader of Teamo Supremo. He thinks that he is an alien from another planet. He is often addressed as "Cap" by his teammates. His skin has been known to turn purple when he gets very angry. His gadgets include a special Level 7 belt, as well as a yo-yo, marbles, boomerang, and shield. Voiced by Spencer Breslin. *Brenda / Rope Girl - A Japanese girl member of Teamo Supremo. She always speaks with a Western drawl. Her gadget is a jumprope which has the ability to transform her into Rope Girl. Voiced by Alanna Ubach. *Hector Felipé Corrio / Skate Lad - A Mexican member of Teamo Supremo, is the state's skateboarding champion. His main gadget is a patriotic skateboard that has jet engines in it. Voiced by Alanna Ubach. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Teamo_Supremo&action=edit&section=3 editList of recurring characters from Teamo Supremo *Governor Kevin - The "groovy" governor of the state they live in. Voice: Martin Mull. *Chief Epsilon - The chief of police, mainly referred to as "Chief". His last name, Epsilon, has been given in a few episodes. He looks like Mr. Spacely from The Jetsons. Voice: Brian Doyle-Murray. *"Earth Mom" - Crandall's human mother. He refers to her as "Earth Mom" since he thinks he is an alien. She is completely oblivious to the fact that Crandall and his friends are superheroes (or so it may seem). Voice: Julia Sweeney. *Jean - Crandall's older human sister. She always has a different career that she wants to be in every episode. Voice: Rachel Crane. *Mr. Paulson - The eccentric director of Level 7, a top-secret facility that makes Teamo's gadgets. Voice: Fred Willard. *Samantha - Mr. Paulson's assistant. *Mrs. Woolingantz - Teamo's schoolteacher who often excuses them if Governor Kevin needs them. She doesn't assign much homework, but gets angry when it isn't done. *Action the Dog - Crandall's dog. He is sometimes called to help Teamo in certain missions, ala Ace The Bat-Hound. *The Silver Shield a.k.a. Gordon - Crandall's grandfather, who has had a Captain America-like superhero identity. *The Dark Talon a.k.a. Nick - Crandall's other grandfather, who has had a Batman-like superhero identity. *Hector's Mom - Hector's mother, obviously. Although mostly called "Hector's Mom", she was addressed as "Mrs. Corrio" in one episode, thus revealing Hector's last name. *"The Twins" - Hector's unnamed twin sisters, who often speak gibberish in unison. *Brenda's Mom - Brenda's mother, whom she seems to get her western accent from. *Barclae a.k.a. Diaper Dude - Brenda's baby brother, who once helped Teamo in one of their adventures. *Teamo's Dads - Teamo's respective fathers, but not much is known about them as they've only been seen in one episode. Crandall's dad seems to read the newspaper a lot, and Hector's dad runs a skateboard shop. *Patience - The Chief's daughter. She has her mother's figure and her father's vocal cords. Voice: Vene Arcoraci. *Mauricio the Comedian - A black comedian. *Tiffany Javelins a.k.a. the Songstress a.k.a. Sally Smith - A teen singer whom Brenda idolizes. Originally worked for the Mischievous Manager, but turned good afterwards. (Strangely, Toon Disney's official site for the show still labels her as a villain.) *Captain Excellent - An old superhero whom Crandall idolizes. *B. Barry Berylium - Chief editor of the state's newspaper, The Stately Planet. He prefers being addressed as "Chief" over "Sir". *Ollie Jimson - A rookie news journalist who works for Mr. Berylium, who finds it annoying that Ollie never calls him "Chief". *Viva Voom - Governor Kevin's Dutch girlfriend from high school. She is now a movie actress, but still has her relationship with Kevin. *A certain teenage blonde is usually the one to tell Mrs. Woolingantz that Governor Kevin needs Teamo's help. Her name was never revealed in the series, nor did she ever actually have dialogue (she always whispers to the teacher). Interestingly, the first time she appeared on the show, she looked as though she was the kids' age and handed a note to Mrs. Woolingantz rather than whispering. *The state's newscaster always pops up on TV to deliver news. His name was never revealed either. Category:Characters